


Fate's Justice

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akechi has had a long day. A very long day indeed.ShuAke Confidant Week days 6 + 7 prompts: Welcome + Justice?





	Fate's Justice

It's been a long day.  
  
Akechi had been juggling three different cases, one of which was almost done before he was asked to do two more, taking time away from that. But luckily, today he got out on time, leaving before his boss remembered to ask him to stay longer.   
  
He opened the door to the apartment, smiling as he could smell curry cooking.  
  
"Honey, I'm home." He called out, taking off his shoes.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen, wrapping arms around Akira's waist gently as he kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey, you're early for once." Akira murmured, patting his hands with his free one.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, just content to be.  
  
  
_Why torture me with what could have been?_  
  
He was bleeding out on the cold metal, banging behind him as Akira was desperately calling out for him to hold on. He knew he wasn't going to make it in time. Akechi slid down the wall a little further, groaning.  
  
"Akira, I loved you."   
  
"Goro, please hang on!"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"No! Hold on, love, please!"  
  
Akechi could feel his time come, closing his eyes and breathing slowly.  
  
His death was justified, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed yesterday so have this.


End file.
